


Change of Scenery

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny finds someone new at the club</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Scenery

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea for a sequel, but I'm not sure if I'm gonna write it or not. I have a lot of fics I'm working on right now.

Danny turned around and leaned against the bar, slowly sipping on his beer. He scanned the crowd looking for someone to dance with when he spotted someone he never thought he’d see there, Stiles Stilinski.

Downing the rest of his drink, he set the glass on the counter before making his way through the crowd and cutting in-between Stiles and the guy he was dancing with. Stiles looked up and seemed a little shocked to see him, but quickly started to move to the music again.

Danny grabbed Stiles by the waist and pulled him closer, Stiles’ eyes going wide. “I didn’t know you came here,” Danny said, watching Stiles’ lips part as he let out a shaky breathe when Danny grinded against him.

“Needed a change of scenery.”

“Tired of chasing after Lydia?”

“I think I’ve finally come to terms with the fact that I am never going to be on her radar,” Stiles replied, moving his arms to wrap Danny’s neck.

Danny could feel the other teen’s hearts beating fast against his chest and smiled softly. He would be lying if he said that Stiles wasn’t attractive, especially now that he had let his hair grow out again. Danny leaned in a little closer, brushing his lips against Stiles’ ear. “So, you want to find somewhere a little more private?”

“Thought you were just kidding?”

“Well, I guess there’s only one way to find out,” Danny replied, closing the distance and kissing the other teen.

Stiles kissed him back. “My dad took the night shift, I’ve got the whole house to myself.”


End file.
